Ton orgueil, Mes préjugés
by Keira Salvatorre
Summary: Juste besoin de mettre mes sentiments sur papier. Vous savez quand on écrit un voeux sur un bout de papier. Qu'est-ce que je peux me mordre les doigts d'avoir eu si peur de toi. Si peur que tu me brises. Et pour me protéger je t'ai tant de fois repoussé. Tant de préjugés devant tout cet orgueil et cette suffisance que tu affichais…


**Ton orgueil, mes préjugés**

C'était le 2 Octobre…

J'étais complètement paniquée à l'idée de refaire un pas vers toi. Comme une idiote qui réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir mettre dans ce message pour ne pas que tu grilles ma couverture. J'avais réellement besoin de ce conseil et de ton expérience.

Et aussi de te parler.

De voir ton nom s'afficher sur mon écran.

De sentir mon coeur s'emballer…

…et mon ventre se tordre à l'idée que cette discussion devrait à un moment ou un autre prendre fin.

Tu n'as pas mis longtemps à répondre très professionnellement à ma requête. J'avais pris soin de ne pas tout te dévoiler immédiatement pour faire durer ne serais-ce que quelques minutes le plaisir de savoir tes pensées dirigées vers moi.

 _Qu'est-ce que je peux me mordre les doigts d'avoir eu si peur de toi. Si peur que tu me brises. Et pour me protéger je t'ai tant de fois repoussé. Tant de préjugés devant tout cet orgueil et cette suffisance que tu affichais…_

Tu as pris grand soin de me donner presque froidement toutes ces informations prenant grand soin d'éviter chacune de mes tentatives timides de t'attendrir. Jusqu'à ce que… Ma fragilité te touche.

 _Enfin un peu._

 _Pas trop._

 _Tu n'es pas du genre à t'autoriser de faiblesses._

Tu as évoqué ces « bons moments que nous avions passés ensemble ». Ces instants volés que l'alcool a rendu possible, me libérant de ma timidité et te donnant peut être le courage de voler mon souffle.

Encore un fois, de peur d'être victime de ton orgueil j'ai timidement tenté de rentrer dans ton jeu, mais ta froideur a repris le dessus. Puis le silence…

Le silence. Je connais. J'y suis habituée.

 _Et dieu sait combien je déteste le tien._

Alors je t'ai remercié, sachant bien que dès lors que les remerciements seraient en place je te donnerais l'occasion de clore cette bribe de conversation. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à la façon dont j'allais pouvoir exprimer ces remerciements, avec le secret désir de te retenir encore un instant, m'ouvrant à toi une dernière fois avant le silence. Ce putain de silence. A ma grande surprise tu a baissé la garde un instant. Me sommant d'arrêter de me dévaloriser.

 _Si tu savais à quel point je vacille quand je pense à toi, quand je pense à l'idée qu'en un mot tu peux tout briser. Que rien qu'avec un regard ou un air tu as le pouvoir de me rendre folle._

 _Cet orgueil qui me plaisait tant me fait énormément peur. Cette façade, ce masque derrière lequel tu te caches._

 _Ce masque je le connais j'ai le même. Pourtant chaque morceaux de mon âme te dira la même chose, mon coeur est à nu._

 _Je suis comme toi je le sais et pourtant parfois cette peur que j'ai que tu me brises me fait perdre mes moyens et fais de toi un inconnu._

Le temps de l'explication était venu. Après deux ans de doutes et d'indifférence. Enfin… Un début, les prémices d'une explication. Puis encore et toujours. Ce silence.

Et comme sorti de nulle part. Il t'a fallu deux heures pour revenir.

Et L'évoquer.

Cette nuit.

Cette soirée.

Ce nouvel an.

Ce moment où mon corps a cédé au tien, ce moment où ton souffle à emprisonné le mien et où tout a basculé.

Ton orgueil l'avait emporté sur mes préjugés.

Je ne me souviens pas comment ça a commencé, comment tu m'as retrouvée et guidée à toi. Je peux encore sentir le parfum que tu portais ce soir là, il est ancré en moi comme pour toujours et à jamais.

Je me souviens de ce que tu as dit.

 _Enfin presque_. L'alcool avait eu raison de moi. Et peut-être de toi aussi.

Tu as évoqué cette nuit. Ce moment. Ce soir là. Ton orgueil qui ne devait pas se trouver trop loin t'a fais douter de toi. Douter que je ne puisse pas avoir pris de plaisir avec toi. Et brusquement jusqu'à se demander si « ça pourrait à nouveau nous arriver ».

A la fois perdue et soulagée de toujours faire partie de toi mes préjugés se sont affolés. J'étais loin de me douter que tu pensais encore à « nous ».

Un nous timide puisque véritablement il n'y a jamais eu de nous. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé que tu pensais. _Ou ce que mes préjugés ont voulu me faire croire._

Je me souviens du silence. Le silence qu'il y a eu le lendemain dans la voiture lorsque tu m'as reconduite. Je me souviens des coups d'oeil furtifs que tu me lançais dans le rétroviseur. Moi, pinçant les lèvres et regardant la route. Inquiète que ce moment ne nous appartienne désormais plus et tombe dans le domaine public.

Tout ce qu'il y a eu entre nous depuis c'est de l'indifférence. Enfin c'était ce que ton orgueil et mes préjugés nous ont laissés entendre.

 _Et je t'en prie prouve moi qu'on peut être plus forts qu'eux._

Je suis toujours là. Suspendue à mon téléphone. Suppliant l'univers de te donner l'envie de reprendre cette discussion. De rompre le silence que tu as laissé face à ma réponse. Cette réponse qui est probablement trop longue, trop sensible, trop fragile. _Trop moi_.

Ton orgueil,

Mes préjugés,

 _Je t'en supplie montre moi que nous sommes plus forts qu'eux._


End file.
